Never Give Up
by Asphyxiated Angst
Summary: They thought that they had seen the last of each other that rainy night but they couldn’t have been any more far off. [The final part to rain]


Never Give Up

Summary: They thought that they had seen the last of each other that rainy night but they couldn't have been any more far off.

Notes: Lita and Matt were NEVER together and Kane never annoyed her or anything he just saved her ass from evil people and yatta yatta yatta. She had never been in a relationship with anyone since John, that's about it, now you may read on, in fact I encourage you to read on, so please do so.

And I would just like to mention that this is the end and up until before this story was set Lita was not a wrestler and neither was John, I'm focussing (sorta) on their current careers and sorta what's been happening in the last 3-4 months.

* * *

The crowds roared and cheered loud as ever, chanting her name exceptionally loudly, as she landed a devastating Moonsault on Trish Stratus after two Litacanrana's – two of the best damned Litacanrana's that she had ever delivered – and a devastating DDT, which she had delivered right before a modified twist of fate, where the crowd chanted her name loudly and all she could feel was the energy from the spectators.

The blonde stood up immediately, pulling the redheaded woman's leg down as she pulled herself back up. The redhead followed suit and watched as the blonde tried to recuperate in one of the corners as the redhead – who was more affectionately known as 'Lita' to the fans – climbed the ropes, standing on top of one of the turnbuckles using it as a sort of ladder, which she Moonsaulted off, when the blonde was close enough to be hit by it.

The Moonsault took all of her remaining strength and she could have sworn that she felt the very life seep out of her when she incredibly landed over the blonde.

"1…2…3" she got the cover, the crowds cheered and chanted her name loudly, they screamed in happiness and pumped their fists in the air, some clicked their camera's to get shots as Lita stood in the centre of the ring, one of her arms held high in the air by the referee, the other arm was down at her side, limp and unmoving.

The Women's Championship was passed into her awaiting arms and she held it up for the whole world to see – or so it had seemed. She climbed back up the ropes, wincing slightly when her seemingly limp arm brushed up against one of the ropes, though she continued her short climb.

She stood on the top turnbuckle again, just like she had right before she delivered the Moonsault, and held the championship up for everybody to see again.

She rotated it slightly so that the rest of the crowd could see it and then put it over her shoulder, listening to her entrance music play through the PA System as she exited the ring, sliding on her knees through the bottom rope.

She bounced all the way up the steel ramp, turning around when she finally reached the top of it, showing her championship off one last time, before turning back around only to find…

Gene Snitsky.

She had hated that man since he made his debut on WWE, when he had slammed the redhead through a table and smashed the insides of Kane – also and probably better known as "The Big Red Machine" – his windpipe had been severely damaged and Kane would be out for several months so there would be nobody to help the fearful redhead this time.

Lita turned her head, checking to see any quick exits that she might be able to take so she could try and hide from Snitsky for as long as she was permitted, or at least until he found somebody else to pound on and pummel.

Still nothing. None of the guy's from the locker room came out to save her from the malevolent Snitsky. It was WrestleMania 21 for God's sake, of course not, she reminded herself, everybody from SmackDown and Raw alike were preparing for their damned matches. She had thought she had gotten through it great this year, a few bruises and scratches, no blood or anything, she had even won the title but no, Gene Snitsky had to come out here and try to take it all away from her…again.

Unfamiliar entrance music blared through the PA System, leaving the redhead to wonder who on earth could have come to save her on a night as important as this one.

"What," she said, before being cut off by Snitsky, "the fuck is that?" he asked rather loudly, grabbing the redhead by the throat tightly, lifting her in the air ever so slightly, so that her feet just barely hovered above the steel entrance ramp.

"What the hell you think you're doin' man? That ain't cool man, you can't be beatin' up on pretty girls like that, but I think that it would be a good idea if you let the girl go, right now." Her eyes searched his face, looking into his eyes, noting the colour, the shade, the fact that they were the exact same eyes that belonged to John Cena, the man that she had known since she was fourteen and in High School.

His blue eyes bore into her hazel ones and they just stared at each other, just like that for what seemed like an eternity, before blue eyes moved away.

She whispered hoarsely to herself, more than to anyone else, "…so I guess the rumours were true…" she swung her feet around in circles, trying to get in the position to kick Snitsky in the nuts, or any other part of his body that she could find – that she could try and reach – although it was to no avail.

She tried to bend her body backwards, trying to spin herself around and out of his extremely tight grasp. But still, nothing was working to her advantage right now.

John Cena looked at Snitsky in concentration and something that almost – something that only slightly almost though – resembled something that almost seemed like the tiniest bit of fear. John curled his hand tightly, balling it into a fist, which he used to punch Snitsky in the cheek. The punch made his loosen his grasp on Lita – though only slightly enough for the small redhead to be able to breathe in and out rapidly.

Her hands immediately went to her neck, in an attempt – although it was a failed attempt it had still classified as an attempt in her books – to pry Snitsky's fingers away from her small neck. He only gripped her neck tighter not paying attention to the man standing behind him.

John held the blue metal chair in his hands – which were slightly damp with cold sweat – and he held the chair as tightly as he could with both large cold, sweaty hands and took a large step back, before taking a small step forward a cracking the chair over Snitsky's back, to which Snitsky yelped loudly and dropped the redhead onto the steel entrance ramp, and Snitsky's hands went to his back.

Lita howled loudly in pain as she landed on her back, her spine coming in close contact with the cold, hard steel entrance ramp. John Cena dropped the metal chair onto the steel ramp and picked up the redheaded woman.

"You alright?" he asked, cradling her in his arms like a baby, "Oh yeah, it's all comin' up roses and all that crap John," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his question, "How is she?" he asked, shifting her in his arms, "Which 'she' exactly?" she asked, raising a sculpted eyebrow at him expectantly, "Who is 'she'?" the redhead asked, arching her eyebrow again, still looking at him, "Our daughter Amy, or should I call you Lita now, I mean everybody else does?" he said, returning her look. "You mean MY daughter? The baby that I raised alone, the one that had no father figure in her life? That girl, is at home with the flu, being babysat by her Grandmother, who was there much more than her 'father'," the redhead said, moving around in his arms. "Let me go now…right now thanks John." She said, pushing against his muscled forearms with her hands.

He eased her out of his arms and placed her gently on the ground.

She placed her hand in his and walked on with him.

"So do you have a match tonight? I mean it is WrestleMania, WrestleMania 21, the WrestleMania that has just gone Hollywood, or wherever the Hell we are." She said, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'm main-eventing tonight. It's me against JBL for the WWE championship, he's probably gonna have his whole cabinet there though, tryin'a save his ass from losin', since he thinks I'm just "some punk ass kid" or whatever. So you're still geographically challenged," He said, rolling his eyes at his terrible imitation of JBL, then chuckling slightly at the memories of her bad geographic skills.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, objectionably, "I am so offended," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, her face puffing out, her bottom lip sticking out and trembling slightly, "But to answer your question: yes, I am still geographically challenged but I learnt that Milan isn't actually a suburb in Rome," she said, smiling proudly at herself, slapping him across the back of the head as his body started to tremble with silent laughs.

"What are you doin' after this?" he asked, holding back another laugh, "I know that you don't get to go home – or wherever you're stayin' – until the Pay Per View actually finishes, which is about an hour an' a half away from now." He stated, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"I'm just gonna buy some McDonald's or somethin' and then just go straight home from there, so I can see my little girl, hopefully she will have gotten better by the time I get home, you're welcome to come in and visit her if you'd like, but just try not to catch her flu, it's pretty bad, so I wouldn't go too close to her. She has a fever and everything and I really didn't want to leave her at home with my mother, I really wanted to stay home with her, because I am her mother and everything and I have to learn to take my responsibility with her and everything." She stated, turning to her left, jerking John's hand to the side, indicating to him that her locker room was on the left side, "I think I would like to go and visit our daughter, I've only seen her once before, an' I'm not a good parent at all, I think she should know her dad Li," he said, looking down at her pleadingly, "Sure, come on over whenever you like, whenever you're free, if you want you can take her out to the zoo or something after she gets over her flu." The redhead said, nodding her head, letting a slight smile form on her lips.

"Ya remember how last time I saw you I asked you to choose all or nothin'?" he asked, watching a confused look come to her face.

"How could I forget that?" she asked rolling her eyes at him, despite the situation, "I'm sorry I made you choose, I could'a had you, even if it was only as friends, it would have been better than nothin' I missed you in the last year an' a half – I missed you a lot Li –" he stated honestly, experimenting with the new nickname that just seemed to roll off of his tongue, "I just don't know if I could ever bear the thought of bein' apart from you again baby, please gimme another chance, just gimme one last chance that's all I need baby, just please give me that Amy…" he said, looking down at her again.

"John I told you that I love you last time – and I did love you, and I still do love you baby, I will always love you – and I think that that would be really nice, it's taken us ages John and I'm so glad that you never gave up hope baby." She said, placing her hand on his cheek, pulling his head down to the side slightly, kissing his cheek, and smearing lip-gloss on his cheek. "One of us had to hold on an' believe baby," he said, leaning down completely, and initiating a passionate kiss.

"I love you John, and thank you for holding on and believing in what we had." She said, beaming up at him, her face seemingly beginning to glow.

"I love you too baby, I don't think I could'a gone without holdin' on though, I don't think I could'a ever let go of what we had baby," he said, running his hand through her hair lovingly, "have I told you how much I like what you've done with your hair?" he asked, referring to the highlights she had put in and the fact that she had grown it out to reach her waist. "Not yet John," she said, laughing slightly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Maybe that was the end of all the drama and the beginning of something new, something better.

…Or maybe it was just the beginning of something that was doomed to end.

Would they ever really know?


End file.
